thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 19 - Good Krag, Bad Krag
Opening Text "It's Friday...Know what that means? That's right. Undercover Boss: Celebrity Edition. New episode on CBS. Yeah sure, you can still see...Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. But, honestly...You're gonna watch Undercover Boss. But, if you don't want to...This is Episode 19...Of... Bring it on! Dragons and Things. When Last We Met Kimbulton/Clairet/Savene Opening: Some things have happened since the party was away from Anderley. Most notably, Kimbulton. Kimbulton the dwarf warrior, dragged into the shadows against his will. Taken in the middle of the night. His friends could not save him, but luckily he was able to save himself. He was captured for several days before he found an opportunity to escape. But while he was captured, he learned some information vital to the party's survival and rushed back to Anderley hoping to find them there so he could pass on this information, but when he arrived in Anderley it was too late. But it was too late. They were gone. The information, so vital, he knew that he had to immediately set out and find these people, but he didn't want to go it alone. The Church of Arrander, has sent with him an agent of their own to help him find the party and keep him safe, and another old friend of Krag's, Clairet decided that she would join this expedition, knowing that this information was so vital and that her friends were potentially in danger, she decided that she would go along. They have been making their own way, tracking the party rather easily, as the party made quite a splash on their way toward Solestrad and for a skilled woodsman of Kimbulton's caliber, it was no trouble tracking them all the way to Solestrad. The three of you, Kimbulton, Clairet and Celestia, who is Diana this week. She will not be playing Alex. For all of you Alex fans out there, I'm very sorry, you got Celestia this week. And Celestia you guys have arrived at the area around Solestrad and most disturbing in the 2 days prior, you found three dead horses with equipment and with saddles. They were torn apart, half eaten. It was a brutal scene. But Celestia you noticed immediately that these were the horses that had been lent to the party to ease their journey to Solestrad. So in your eyes, it is sad that the horses are gone but your biggest concern now is that something has happened to the party itself, as you know that there are two other horses that theoretically may still be out there somewhere, perhaps offering some clue as to where the party is or as to their current state. You have not encountered any real danger, thanks in most part to Kimbulton, who's skilled woodsmanship has allowed you guys to bypass most of the tricks and traps along the way, but you have arrived at the surprisingly mostly abandoned mining town of Solestrad. You know that your current mission, as Kimbulton has explained to you, is to find Krag and pass along a dire warning. But in fact finding them will in fact have to be the first order of business. You have arrived in this town. All of the buildings are empty, most of them overrun by this dormant alien fungus, Kimbulton that you don't even recognize, actually you know what, you would because as a dwarf you would have spent enough time underground to know that this should not be growing out in the open like this at all. You have found these shriveled up bodies of mushroom creatures. All of them badly beaten, hacked to pieces, some badly burned, definite signs that Krag and his friends have been through this area. The swath of destruction that they have left in their wake leads you to believe that they must be around somewhere or have been here relatively recently. Everybody make perception checks. You guys all hear in the distance a sound that you recognize as a snort of a horse, coming from the west. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Krag, your eyes come open and you are alone, and you are hanging by your feet from the ceiling of a small dark cave. '' Krag: Do I see my hammer? Jim: You do not. Krag; I use the force. Around you are bones stripped of flesh, some distinctly animal, some definitely humanoid. A pile of discarded, blood stained clothing catches your eye against one of the walls. Your thoughts are very hazy and unfocused, like you’re looking at them through a thick morning fog, but as you awaken it begins to fade. You remember coming up out of the mines with your companions. They were concerned about their health and their prospects of moving forward, so you decided to come up out of the mines to regain their strength and try again the next day. '' You remember setting up camp, and you remember keeping watch over your companions. And then you remember a smell, a waft of rotten meat, and a sound from the shadows, and just before you could shout for your friends you remember feeling a sharp, stabbing pain in your shoulder before your body became heavy and sluggish. After that, everything is very hazy. You have visions of a tall creature with long dangly limbs and covered in mottled, rotting flesh that is dragging you across the ground by your feet. You remember it placing a cold, clawed hand against your face, and you remember the crawling sensation of your flesh being worked and molded like clay. You remember then staring into your own face. You want to call out for your companions, but you find that you have no mouth, just an expanse of smooth, unbroken flesh between your chin and your nose. What do you do? Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim read the prizes as Flin. * Paizo - Pathfinder Goblin Plush * Paizo - Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Player Character Folio * Syrinscape - $20 Gift Card * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs Trivia * This marks the first episode that Diana Restrepo played the character Celestia. * This marked the first episode to be labeled as B-Team Episodes. * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things - B-Team Episodes Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - B-Team Episodes Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Clairet Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Celestia Episodes - Dragons and Things